The present invention relates generally to range finders and in particular range finders for hunting applications.
Range finders can be a useful tool when hunting for game. A ranger finder conveys the distance to an object (game target). This information is helpful to a hunter because it allows a hunter to determine if the target is beyond the range of a firearm or bow. Knowing the distance to a target also aids the hunter in the placement of the sight of the firearm or bow. For example, if the target is a great distance from a firearm, a hunter can raise the sight of the firearm over the target a select distance to compensate for the trajectory of a projectile (bullet) fired from the firearm. The distance found by the range finder can aid the hunter in determining how much the sight should be raised over the target.
Traditional range finders can be disruptive in a hunting situation. The hunter must operate the hunting weapon and the range finder at the same time. Moreover, telescopes incorporating range finder circuits are generally heavy, bulky and expensive to purchase.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an inexpensive range finder that is non-disruptive to operate in a hunting situation.
The above-mentioned problems with range finders and other problems are addressed by the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.
In one embodiment, a range finder is disclosed. The range finder includes a cylindrical main housing, a range finder circuit, a display housing, a display and one or more brackets. The range finder circuit is contained in the main housing. The display housing is couple to a first side of the main housing. The display is received in the display housing and is in electrical communication with the range finding circuit. The one or brackets are selectively coupled to a second side of the main housing, wherein the second side of the main housing is opposite the first side of the main housing. In addition, the one or more brackets are adapted to couple the main housing to a portion of a hunting weapon.
In another embodiment another range finder is disclosed. This range finder comprises a circuit housing, a range finder circuit, a display housing, a display, a weather cover, a power supply, one or more flanges and a bracket for each flange. The circuit housing has a first side and a second side that is opposite the first side. The range finder circuit is used to perform range finding functions and is contained in the circuit housing. The display housing is coupled to extend from the first side of the circuit housing. The display is encased in the display housing and is used to display distances. The display is in electrical communication with the range finder control circuit. The weather cover has a first end that is adapted to be selectively coupled to a first end of the circuit housing to form a weatherproof seal. The weather cover also has a second enclosed end. The power supply is selectively housed in the weather cover. Moreover, when the power supply is housed in the weather cover and the weather cover is coupled to the circuit housing, the power supply is electrically coupled to supply power to the range finder circuit and the display. The one or more flanges extend from the second side of the circuit housing and each bracket is adapted to couple an associated flange to a weapon.
In yet another embodiment, another range finder is disclosed. This range finder comprises a circuit housing, a range finder circuit, a display housing, a display, a weather cover and a power supply. The circuit housing is generally cylindrical in shape and has first end with internal threads. The range finder circuit is used to perform range finding functions and is contained in the circuit housing. The display housing is coupled to extend from a select side of the circuit housing. The display is encased in the display housing to display distances. The display is electrically coupled to the range finder circuit to receive distance signals sent by the range finder circuit. The weather cover is cylindrical in shape and has a first end with external threads that terminate in a shoulder. The external threads of the weather cover are adapted to threadably engage the internal threads of the circuit housing. The weather cover further has a second enclosed end. The power supply is selectively housed in the weather cover, wherein when the power supply is housed in the weather cover and the weather cover is threadably coupled to the circuit housing, the power supply is electrically coupled to the range finder circuit and the display.
In still another embodiment, another range finder is disclosed. This range finder includes a main housing, a range finder circuit, a display and one or more brackets. The range finder circuit is contained in the main housing and is used to determine distances to objects. The display housing extends from the main housing. The display is encased in the display housing and is electrically coupled to the range finder circuit to display one or more indicia representative of distances determined by the range finder circuit. The one or more brackets are coupled to the range finder housing and are adapted to couple the range finder housing to a scope.
In another embodiment, a method of operating a range finder is disclosed. The method comprises, powering the range finder. Monitoring for an activation signal. When an activation signal is received, determining a distance to an object. Displaying the distance on a display. Monitoring the time from when the distance was first displayed on the display. When a select amount of time has past, clearing the display.